Ducky Tube Zombie (PvZH)
:For the version in Plants vs. Zombies, see Ducky Tube Zombie. 225px |strength = 1 |health = 1 |cost = 1 |set = Galactic |rarity = Super-Rare |class = Sneaky |tribe = Party Pet Zombie |trait = Amphibious |ability = This gets +1 /+1 when it hurts the Plant Hero. |flavor text = Zombie Ducky, joy of joys. When it squeezes, you make noise!}} Ducky Tube Zombie is a in Plants vs. Zombies Heroes and a member of the class. It costs 1 to play and has 1 /1 . It has the Amphibious trait, and its ability gives it +1 /+1 every time it does damage to the plant hero. Origins It is based on the zombie in Plants vs. Zombies with the same name and appearance. Its description is a reference to the Sesame Street song Rubber Duckie. Statistics *'Class:' Sneaky *'Tribes:' Party Pet Zombie *'Trait: Amphibious' *'Ability:' This gets +1 /+1 when it hurts the Plant Hero. *'Set - Rarity:' Galactic - Super-Rare Card description Zombie Ducky, joy of joys. When it squeezes, you make noise! Update history Update 1.16.10 *Added to the game. Update 1.22.12 *Tribe change: Vacation → Party Strategies With Ducky Tube Zombie has a weak ability and low stats for a super-rare card. In fact, Ducky Tube Zombie's ability is a downgraded version of 's, as its has no synergy with other zombies. However, Ducky Tube's advantages over Swashbuckler Zombie are its low cost and the Amphibious trait, which allow Ducky Tube Zombie to safely whittle at your opponent, all while getting gradually stronger, making it a perfect zombie for pressuring opponents without aquatic defenses. But even then, Ducky Tube Zombie will only get +1 /+1 a turn under normal circumstances, so it is recommended to boost its stats, whether it be direct stat-boosting cards (as or Neptuna), or bonus attacks while the lane is empty via Lurch for Lunch, , or Carried Away (as or Huge-Gigantacus, although Carried Away is Super Brainz-exclusive). Smoke Bomb also goes well with it, as you can move Ducky Tube Zombie to somewhere safe if your opponent plays some Amphibious plants. Since it is a pet zombie, Brain Freeze can use it in conjunction with Zookeeper and Cat Lady to activate their respective abilities. Ducky Tube Zombie being very cheap is also a bonus. If you choose to play it on a non-aquatic lane, you have the benefit of environment and Fusion support (excluding Buried Treasure since it does not benefit Ducky Tube Zombie, and Killer Whale can be played on the aquatic lane anyway). As Impfinity, you can play it in or on Disco Dance Floor to boost its stats before combat. And as any Sneaky hero, Laser Base Alpha can boost it if it manages to survive during combat, on top of destroying all plants in front of it. But as mentioned before, Swashbuckler Zombie is better on the ground or heights (although he can't be Fused due to his Gravestone trait), because Ducky Tube Zombie differentiates only with its ability to go on the aquatic lane. Against The zombie is very weak and should not be hard to deal with. The only complication to this zombie is its Amphibious trait, but just like any other low-health Amphibious zombie, something like Sting Bean or Lima-Pleurodon should be able to deal with it. But if you don't have any Amphibious plants, you should use damaging, instant-kill, or moving cards to fight this zombie outside of the aquatic lane, although most instant-kills are more of a last resort for when Ducky Tube Zombie grows to be troublesome. Either way, you should not leave this zombie alone on an empty lane for too long, or it will be difficult to deal with. Should that occur, Bounce it to reset its stats, or play removal cards like Shamrocket and . Gallery 57F6989A-9568-425D-A43E-DA9C8F98B167.png|Ducky Tube Zombie's statistics duckytubezombiecard.jpg|Ducky Tube Zombie's card DuckyTubeZombieGrayedOutCard.png|Ducky Tube Zombie's grayed out card DuckyTubeZombieCardImage.png|Ducky Tube Zombie's card image Ducky Tube attacking.png|Ducky Tube Zombie attacking Ducky Tube destroyed.png|Ducky Tube Zombie destroyed Ducky Tube Zombie shielded.jpg|Ducky Tube Zombie shielded Frozen ducky Tube.png|Ducky Tube Zombie frozen DuckyTubeMultiTrait.jpg|Ducky Tube Zombie with a star icon on its strength Giant Ducky Tube.png|A gigantic Ducky Tube Zombie due to a glitch IcebergDucky.png| being used on Ducky Tube Zombie Ducky Tube Zombie deadly.jpg|Ducky Tube Zombie with the Deadly trait Old SpriteAtlasTexture-7dd581a3-cd7e-4266-aa3f-da38ab70be58-2048x2048-fmt34.png|Ducky Tube Zombie appearing in Octo-Pet's textures Category:Amphibious cards Category:Zombies Category:Plants vs. Zombies Heroes zombies Category:Pet cards Category:Party cards Category:Aquatic zombies